housefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de enfermedades de los pacientes
Acá en Housepedia, contamos con una lista de las enfermedades o cuadros clínicos que los pacientes han presentado en cada episodio. Están ordenadas por temporada, así que si quieres conocer la enfermedad de alguno, sólo debes buscar el respectivo episodio. Primera temporada Piloto :Rebecca Adler ---> Tenia en cerebro (Neurocisticercosis) parásito en jamón en mal estado, cuyo tratamiento fue Albendazol. : Paternidad :Dan ---> Panencefalitis Esclerosante Subaguda. Mutación del virus del sarampión La Navaja de Occam :Brandon Merrell ---> Intoxicación por colchicina debido a un jarabe para la gota suministrado por negligencia médica. Maternidad :Varios bebés ---> Echovirus 11 Buenas intenciones :Hermana Mary Augustine ---> Alergia a DIU de cobre El método socrático :Lucy Palmeiro ---> Deficiencia de Vitamina K, Cáncer de hígado y Enfermedad de Wilson *'Fidelidad' :Elise Snow ---> Tipanosomiasis africana Veneno :Matt Davis y Chi Ling ---> Envenamiento por organofosfato. :Señora Adams ---> Sífilis Orden de no reanimar :John Henry Giles ---> Malformación arteriovenosa Historias :Victoria Madsen ---> Tuberculosis y Rabia Desintoxicación :Keith Foster ---> Envenenamiento con Naftaleno La medicina del deporte :Hank Wiggen ---> Envenenamiento con Cadmio La maldición :Gabriel Reilich ---> Lepra Control :Carly Forlano ---> Insuficiencia cardiaca debido a abuso de drogas. Las reglas de la mafia :Joey Arnello ---> Deficiencia de ornitina transcarbamilasa Peso :Jessica Simms ---> Enfermedad de Cushing Ejemplo :Gary H. Wright ---> Insuficiencia variable común por la interección entre el virus de Epstein Barr y medicamentos anticonvulsivos. Una cuestión de muerte o muerte :Naomi Randolph ---> Cáncer de pulmón de células pequeñas Niños :Mary Carroll ---> Púrpura trombótica trombocitopénica El amor duele :Harvey Park ---> Osteomielitis fulminante Tres historias :El granjero ---> Fascitis necrotizante :Jugadora de Volleybol ---> Adenoma Canceroso :Hombre de 30 años (Carment Electra -> House) ---> Necrosis debido a la muerte del músculo, causado por un infarto que al mismo tiempo se originó de un coagulo tras un aneurisma. :Dr. Riley ---> Envenamiento por pintura de plomo La luna de miel :Mark Warner ---> Porfiria aguda intermitente Segunda temporada Aceptación :Clarence ---> Feocromoticoma Autopsia :Andie ---> Trombosis cerebral Humpty Dumpty :Alfredo ---> Psitacosis Ser o no ser :Sebastian Charles ---> Nesidioblastoma Niño de papá :Carnell Hall ---> Radiación inducida por angioma cavernoso y la enfermedad por radiación Dar Vueltas :Jeff Forster ---> Miastenia grave, aplasia pura de células rojas, timoma Cacería :Kalvin Ryan ---> Equinococosis El error :Kayla McGinley ---> Síndrome de Behcet, úlcera perforada, sepsis, falla hepática, hepatoma El Engaño :Anica Jovanovich ---> Infección por Clostridium perfringens, Síndrome de Munchausen Problemas de comunicación :Fletcher Stone ---> Malaria cerebral Necesidad de saber :Margo Dalton ---> Adenoma hepatocelular Distracciones :Adam ---> Sobredosis de antidepresivos No es oro todo lo que reluce :Alex ---> Cáncer de testículo El sexo mata :Howard Hesseman ---> Brucelosis Sin pistas :Bob Palko ---> Envenemiento con oro A salvo :Melinda Bardach ---> Parálisis por picadura de garrapata Apuesto el resto :Ian Alston ---> Enfermedad de Erdheim-Chester El sueño de los justos :Hannah ---> Peste bubónica House contra Dios :Boyd ---> Herpes encefalitis Euforia (Parte I) :Joe Luria ---> Legionelosis Euforia (Parte II) :Eric Foreman ---> Legionelosis inducida y Meningoencefalitis amebiana primaria Para siempre :Kara Mason y Michael Mason ---> Deficencia de vitamina K debido a la Enfermedad celiaca ¿Quién es tu papi? :Leona ---> Zigomicosis Sin razón :Gregory House ---> Alucinación por trauma Tercera temporada # Significado :Richard McNeil ---> Enfermedad de Addison :Caren Krause ---> Escorbuto 2. Caín y Abel :Clancy Green ---> Quimerismo 3. Consentimiento informado :Ezra Powell ---> Amiloidosis 4. Líneas en la arena :Adam Kelvey ---> Baylisascaris 5. Locos de amor :Tracy y Jeremy ---> Angioedema hereditario 6. Qué será qué será :George ---> Cáncer de pulmón 7. Hijo de paciente en coma :Kyle Wozniak ---> Síndrome MERRF 8. Whac-a-Mole :Jack Walters ---> Enfermedad granulomatosa crónica 9. Buscando a Judas :Alice Hartman ---> Protoporfiria eritropoyética 10. Pequeña feliz Navidad :Abigail Ralphean ---> Histiocitosis de células de Langerhans 11. Palabras y hechos :Derek Hoyt ---> Meningioma espinal 12. Un Día, Una Habitación :Ear Patient ---> Tenía una cucaracha en el oído :Pie de atleta :Eve ---> Clamidia y Embarazo :Se tragó un imán 13. Una aguja en un pajar :Stevie Lipa ---> Un moldadientes tragado por accidente le causaba los síntomas 14. Insensible :Hannah Morgenthal ---> Deficencia de vitamina B 12 debido a un gusano 15. Medio lelo :Patrick Obyedkov --->Artritis de Takayasu 16. Confidencial :John Kelley ---> Telangiectasia hemorrágica hereditaria 17. Posición fetal :Emma Sloan ---> Síndrome de espejo materno; el bebé tiene hidropesía fetal 18. Transmisión Aérea :Fran ---> Envenamiento con Metilbromil :Peng, Lisa Cuddy, otros pasajeros ---> Enfermedad de descompresión 19. Cosas de la Edad :Lucy y Jasper ---> Pubertad prematura debido a la exposición a testosterona 20. Adiestramiento :Lupe ---> Sepsis por Infección con Staphylococcus aureus 21. La Familia :Matty ---> Histoplasmosis 22. La Resignación :Addie ---> Infección interna por flujo de enterobacterias a través de una perforación intestinal, después de un intento de suicidio 23. El Cabrón :Nate ---> Hemocromatosis 24. Error Humano :Marina Hernández ---> Tercer ostium infectado. Cuarta temporada # Solo :Liz Masters ---> Alergia a la cefalosporinas 2. Lo correcto :Greta Cooper ---> Síndrome de von Hippel-Lindau 3. 97 Segundos :Thomas Stark ---> Estrongiloidiasis 4. Ángeles Guardianes :Irene ---> Envenenamiento con Ergot 5. Espejito, Espejito :Sr. X ---> enfermedad de ficción basada en el síndrome del espejo. 6. Lo Que Sea Necesario :Casey Alfonso ---> Golpe de calor complicado por el envenenamiento por talio :John ---> Envenamiento con Selenio 7. Feo :Kenny ---> Enfermedad de Lyme 8. No quisieras saber :Flynn ---> Lupus 9. Juegos :Jimmy Quidd ---> Sarampión 10. Qué mentira más maravillosa :Maggie ---> Rara presentación de cáncer de seno. 11. Congelados :Dra. Cate Milton --->Embolismo 12. Nunca cambies :Roz ---> Riñón flotante 13. No se puede ser tan bueno :Jeff ---> Mal de Chagas 14. Vivir el sueño :Evan Greer ---> Alergía a quinina 15. La cabeza de House :Conductor del autobus ---> Embolia de aire 16. El corazón de Wilson :Amber Volakis ---> Sobredosis de Amantadina por no poder procesar el medicamento por la falla de los riñones, resultando en la falla múltiple de órganos. Quinta temporada # La muerte lo cambia todo :Lou ---> Lepromatosis Difusa o Lepra Bonita 2. No es cáncer :Apple ---> Trasplante de células madres cancerosas 3. Eventos adversos :Brandon ---> Tenía un bezoar 4. Marcas de nacimiento :Nicole ---> Tenía unas agujas clavadas en el cerebro 5. La suerte de Thirteen :Spencer ---> Sindrome de Sjogren 6. Júbilo :Jerry Harmon y Samantha Harmon ---> Fiebre mediterránea familiar 7. La Comezón :Stewart Nozick ---> Saturnismo (Intoxicación por plomo) 8. Emancipación :Sophia Isabel Velez ---> Leucemia promielocítica aguda :Jona ---> Intoxicación por hierro 9. Último recurso :Jason ---> Meliodosis 10. Déjalos comer pastel :Emmy ---> Coproporfiria hereditaria 11. Alegría para el mundo :Natalie Soellner ---> Eclampsia 12. Sin dolor :Jeff ---> Epilepsia abdominal 13. Gran bebé :Sarah ---> Ductus arterioso persistente 14. El bien mayor :Dana Miller ---> Endometriosis 15. Infiel :Daniel Bresson ---> Síndrome de Wiskott-Aldrich 16. El lado suave :Jackson Smith ---> Deshidratación complicada debido a reacción adversa al medio de constraste MRI por insuficiencia renal. 17. El contrato social :Nick Greenwald ---> Síndrome de Doege-Potter 18. Aquí Gatito :Morgan West ---> Cáncer de apéndice 19. Encerrado :Lee ---> Leptospirosis 20. Simple Explicación :Eddie Novack ---> Blastomicosis cardiaca :Charlotte Novack ---> Leishmaniasis visceral 21. Salvadores :Doug Svensen ---> Esporotricosis 22. Casa Dividida :Seth Miller ---> Sarcoidosis 23. Bajo mi piel :Penelope ---> Gonorrea 24. Ambos lados :Scott ---> Envenamiento con Propinglicone Sexta temporada # Broken :Niguno 2. Epic Fail :Vince Pearson ---> Enfermedad de Fabry 3. The Tyrant :Presidente Dibala ---> Diagnóstico inconcluso. Posiblemente Esclerodermia o Blastomicosis. 4. Instant Karma :Jack Randall ---> Síndrome de anticuerpos antifosfolípidos. 5. Brave Heart :Donny Compson ---> Aneurisma 6. Known Unknowns :Jordan ---> Vibrio vulnificus complicado por Hemacromatosis. 7. Teamwork :Hank Hardwick ---> Enfermedad de Crohn y Estrongiloides 8. Ignorance is Bliss :James Sidas ---> Púrpura Trombótica Trombocitopénica complicada con dextrometorfano. 9. Wilson :Tucker ---> Leucemia. 10. The Down Low :Mickey ---> Síndrome de Hughes-Stovin 11. The Remorse :Valerie ---> Enfermedad de Wilson 12. Moving the Chains :Daryl ---> Melanoma 13. 5 to 9 :Ninguno 14. Private Lives :Frankie ---> Enfermedad de Whipple 15. Black Hole :Abby Nash ---> Equistosomiasis 16. Lockdown :Ninguno 17. [[Knight Fall|'Knight Fall']] :Sir William ---> Envenenamiento con cicuta 18. [[Open and Shut|'Open and Shut']] :Julia ---> Púrpura de Henoch-Schonlein 19. [[The Choice|'The Choice']] :Theodore Philip Taylor --> Malformación de Arnold-Chiari 20. [[Baggage|'Baggage']] :Sidney Merrick ---> Reacción alérgica severa la tinta del tatoo. 21. [[Help Me|'Help Me']] :Hanna ---> Embolia de grasa debido a la amputación Séptima temporada 1. Now What? :Dr. Richardson ---> Intoxicación por comer huevos de sapo. 2. Selfish :Della ---> Anemia de células falciformes 3. Unwritten :Alice Tanner ---> Siringomielia 4. Massage Therapy :Margaret McPherson ---> Esquizofrenia, efectos secundarios de la Risperidona. 5. Unplanned Parenthood :Abbey: Cáncer de pulmón y Melanoma :Kayla: Melanoma hereditario 6. Office Politics :Joe Dugan ---> Hepatitis C, por inhalar cocaína 7. A Pox On Our House :Julie y Padrastro: ---> Rickettsiosis Pustulosa 8. Small Sacrifices :Hombre Crucificado: Esclerosis múltiple e infección por Rhodococcus, facilitada por una severa desnutrición 9. Larger than Life Heroe del metro: Jack ---> Varicela 10. Carrot or Stick Capitán y Landon: ---> ( reacción a la lidocaina) enfermedad genética porfiria variegata 11. Family Practice Madre de cody ---> envenenamiento por Cobalto 12. You Must Remember This Nadia ---> Síndrome de McLeod con OCD 13. Two Stories Estudiante ---> Obstrucción por alimento 14. Recession Proof Falso empresario ---> Síndrome de Muckle-well ☀El síndrome autoinflamatorio familiar inducido por frío (FCAS) 15. Bombshells Cody y joven ---> Tumor benigno ( oncocitoma) ; Infección por estafilococos 16. Out of the Chute Vaquero---> Infección por bartonella con aneurisma micótico. 17. Fall From Grace 18. The Dig 19. The Last Temptation 20. The Fix 21. Changes 22. After Hours 23. Moving On Octava temporada 1. Twenty Vicodin :Nick ---> Mastocitosis 2. Transplant :Stevie Weathers ---> Neumonía Eosinofilica 3. Charity Case :Benjamin ---> Enfermedad de Plummer :Paciente de la clínica: Clancy ---> Alergia a la locion de su madre que usaba como lubricante. 4. Risky Business :Thad Barton ---> Síndrome de hiperviscosidad y Artritis 5. The Confession :Bob Harris ---> Enfermedad de Kawasaki 6. Parents :Ben Parker ---> Reacción de Jarisch-Herxheimer severa, por Sífilis 7. Dead & Buried :Iris ---> Coriocarcinoma :Drew Lemaine ---> Síndrome de Alport 8. Perils of Paranoia :Tommy ---> Difteria 9. La pareja Perfecta Categoría:Listas